Castle Opulence
by contrite shadow
Summary: It appears that a killer is targeting wealthy, male residents of Manhattan.   Author's note at end contains spoilers for Season 3 finale  Original Character:  1. Ai-Castle's maid. 2. Sasha-Castle's friend. 3. Matt-Beckett's ex.


Original character:

Ai; Castle's maid. First appears in "…a man's home is his Castle."

Sasha Beketov; prison inmate, Castle's friend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Matt Blood; Beckett's ex. First appears in "The Castle on the Hill"

* * *

><p>Author's note: "pro patria" (Latin) Can be translated as, "For one's country."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Castle Opulence <span>

Castle is doing his best to entertain himself, while the detectives catch up on paperwork, when his phone rings. On seeing that it's Aina he moves away from Beckett's desk and answers, "Shouldn't you be in the air already?"

"I would be, if your planes ran on time. We're stuck at LaGuardia for at least another 40 minutes."

"I'm guessing you're stuck somewhere with recliner chairs, table service and a fully stocked bar?"

"True. But that doesn't make it less frustrating. Are you busy?"

"Not. I'm at the precinct, but the detectives are doing boring police work. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

He smiles and says, "You're missing me already, aren't you?"

"Actually, it's Joseph who's missing you; hasn't stopped talking about you all morning."

Castle chuckles and says, "If Joseph is talking about me, it's nothing good. Have you checked in already?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, just thinking that LaGuardia is only about 20 minutes from here. But there's no point, if you're already past the gate."

Aina is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "I think I've worked it out; your Lothario technique."

"Oh?"

"You're whatever we need."

Castle smiles and says, "That can't be it, or I wouldn't have been divorced twice."

"Well, sometimes what we want and what we need are so different, that you wouldn't stand a chance." And then says, "Why, what do you think is the secret of your success?"

He grins and says, "Looks and money, obviously."

"I don't think so, Rick. I know a _lot_ of people with looks and money. And none of them have seen me in my pajamas."

He grins and says, "And how many have seen you without your pajamas?"

"Behave yourself, or I'll put Joseph on the phone."

"Yes, Highness." And then says, "Are you ok? You sound ok."

"Yes. I'm fine. I just wish you could be with me for the funeral and the coronation."

"Well, you'll always have Joseph. Besides, Andorra is only fifteen hours away."

"You looked into flights?"

"Yes, just in case."

"Rick, that's just about the sweetest…you'd really consider visiting?"

"Absolutely. It'd have to be after New Year's though." He can see that Beckett has received a phone call, and wonders if it's a murder call. Sure enough, she's looking in his direction. He indicates that he'll just be a moment and says, "Look, Aina, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Call me anytime…assuming it's not 3am here."

"Ok, Rick. Thanks, and thanks for keeping me company."

"As always, my pleasure, Highness."

He hangs up and walks back to Beckett, and says, "Body?"

Beckett says, "Yep; East Village. The guys are on their way to the scene. Do you have to go?"

"No. Aina is stuck at LaGuardia and just wanted to pass the time."

Castle grabs his coat and follows her out. Beckett says, "How's she doing?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Good, I think. She's obviously not looking forward to the funeral, and terrified of the coronation. But Joseph won't let her face it alone. So she'll be fine."

"You're not going?"

There's something unusual in her tone, but Castle can't identify it and he says, "Yeah, maybe." Beckett doesn't reply and they're quiet as they get into the car. For some reason, Castle is reminded of Beckett's distress earlier, when she thought that he might have slept with Aina. Only once they're under way does Castle understand and he says, "I'll come back. I always come back."

Beckett shrugs and says, "None of my business, Castle." But he can see her grip on the steering wheel relax a little. It's enough evidence of her concern that Castle doesn't push it and they make their way to the scene in silence.

* * *

><p>The scene is a luxury apartment on East 10th Street. Castle can see that there's a doorman and a security camera in the lobby, so it doesn't seem like it will take long to identify the killer. Ryan and Esposito are already filling their notebooks. On seeing Beckett, Esposito says, "The vic is Theo Wundersmith. He owns this place; been here two years. He's 53 years old, single and a millionaire. The body was discovered by Uniforms in the early hours of this morning, after a colleague filed a missing person report last night. It could be a robbery gone bad, because the vic's wallet is missing." Looking around the room, he adds, "I'm guessing it had a fair wad of cash in it."<p>

Nodding towards the door, Ryan says, "The deadbolt was in place and needed the doorman's key to unlock it. The victim's keys are on his nightstand. So, unless they had a spare key, I don't think the killer got in that way. CSU have done their thing, so we should know more soon. We're waiting on footage from the camera in the lobby." He nods towards an interior room, saying, "Body's in the bedroom. Lanie is still working."

On entering the bedroom, Beckett and Castle can see that the victim died in his pajamas and was then stuffed into a leather duffle bag and put in the walk-in-closet. Despite the circumstances, Castle can't help but admire the victim's taste, as he looks around at the unmistakable trappings of wealth. At Beckett's approach, Lanie says, "I'd say he died Sunday night. I'll have a more precise time for you later. Cause of death appears to be strangulation with a necktie, but I'll have to run some tests to make sure it's the murder weapon. The killer then bothered to put the tie around his neck in a Full Windsor knot before stuffing the body into the garment bag."

Beckett says, "Ok, thanks." With a gesture, Beckett asks permission to examine the body. At Lanie's nod, she approaches for a closer look and lifts the necktie whilst saying, "Do you think this belonged to the vic?"

Castle has also moved in for a closer look and says, "I'd say so." When Beckett looks at him for clarification he says, "It's a silk message tie by Hermes, of Paris. They retail for around $500." Pointing to the tie, he says, "The ribbon on the back will have a message sewn into it, from whoever gave it to him." And then adds, "Meredith bought me one." His eyes widen in delight at the memory, when he says, "And wore it, to present it to me."

Something about the way he says it makes Beckett certain that Meredith wasn't wearing anything else at the time. But she ignores that fact and leans in even closer to read out, "_Wear it with style. Love, Fi_." She then asks Castle, "What about the bag? Do you own one of them too?"

"No, but I'd like to. That's real nice leather." He examines the bag and says, "That's a Bottega Veneta! I bet it's calf-skin." Even though he's wearing rubber gloves, he caresses the leather, as if he can feel the quality. On seeing the look on Beckett's face, he snatches his hand back and says, "_Very_ expensive. And it looks brand new…you know, other than the cadaver inside."

Beckett says, "And the pajamas?"

"Can't help you there. They're silk too. I prefer %100 cotton for sleeping, or %100…"

Recognizing that look in his eye, Beckett interrupts with, "Ok, thanks, Castle." To Lanie, she says, "It would have taken some effort to stuff him in the bag?"

Lanie nods and says, "Uh, huh. The guy looks pretty fit for his age, but he's not little. And strangling a full-grown man would take some doing too, even if they surprised him as he slept. I'd say you're looking for a strong man, or a very strong woman."

"All right, thanks, Lanie. He's all yours." Beckett starts a sweep of the room and says to Castle, "So, how'd they get in?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Well, we're only on the first floor; maybe the balcony off the living room?"

Beckett nods, as if she was thinking the same thing, and goes to check it out. They can see that CSU have dusted for prints. Beckett slides the glass door open, and notes, "Unlocked."

Castle says, "Could have been CSU."

"Could have. I'll check it out." There's not much room on the balcony and Castle doesn't want to mess with any evidence that might be there, so he watches from the doorway. There're no evidence markers from the crime scene team and Beckett wonders if she's wasting her time. But then the morning light hits the edge of the balcony just right to illuminate part of a boot print in the city grime on the edge of the concrete and she says, "Castle, would you grab one of the Uniforms, please?"

He's back in moments with a police officer. Beckett points out the print and says, "Scott, get someone from CSU back here." Pointing to an adjacent tree, she says, "Then rope off a perimeter around the tree and get them to check that out too, thanks."

Castle is waiting inside the bedroom when Beckett joins him, and he says, "How did CSU miss that?"

Beckett says, "Well, they were here before dawn. Torchlight is a lot different than sunlight." Castle is lost in thought for a while and Beckett says, "What is it?"

"Why the tie? And why a Full Windsor knot? I use it, but I've noticed that most guys don't bother…not guys who often wear a tie anyway. For instance, Ryan only uses a Half Windsor."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just think we're missing something."

"Well, that's the job, Castle; finding the missing bits."

He shrugs and says, "Yeah, I guess so."

They finish their sweep of the apartment before meeting up with the guys. Ryan says, "Nothing from the neighbors. But apparently a maid cleans for four hours every day. If she noticed that her boss was dead in the apartment, she didn't mention it. We thought it might be worth checking out?"

Castle says, "Four hours? She's doing something other than cleaning. Ai does a better job than this and it only takes her 2-3 hours; max."

Beckett says to Ryan, "Go talk to her. And see if you can find a Fi or Fiona who has any connection with the victim."

Esposito says, "The colleague who reported him missing is Fiona Edelstein. He owns a law firm downtown, and she's an associate. Want us to talk to her too?"

"No, we got that, thanks. She may have bought him the tie he was apparently killed with. We'll see you later."

The guys turn to leave and Castle says, "Oh, Ryan. Do you know how to tie a Full Windsor?"

Confused, Ryan says, "Come again?"

Castle looks at Beckett, but speaks to Ryan, saying, "Never mind. I'll catch you later."

Once the guys are gone, Castle says, "There's a smart guy who mostly dresses up and he doesn't even _know_ a Full Windsor. I'm telling you; it's important."

Beckett says, "Could be." Alluding to his earlier statement, she says, "Do you think it's possible that Fi was wearing the tie when she gave it to Mr. Wundersmith?"

Castle grins and says, "I think it's entirely possible. The guy has more condoms in his medicine cabinet than I do. But that boot print didn't look like it was made by an average sized woman."

"True. Do you have a better theory?"

"Maybe. This guy has no pictures of family or friends. In fact, the only photos I see are of him. He's a lawyer. I'm guessing from this place, that he doesn't do a lot of pro bono work. What if the garment bag and the bespoke silk tie are a statement about the guy's wealth, or egotism? I think the killer could be someone who has reason to resent the guy's wealth…maybe a former client, who wasn't happy with their settlement? Or someone who lost to him?"

Beckett says, "That would also explain the bag. He wasn't put in there to transport the body, and it's not a very good method of concealment." And then says, "You know, this place kind of reminds me of your apartment."

"Except that my apartment isn't full of photos of me."

"No, just framed cover art of every novel you've ever written."

"Ok, I'll give you that. But at least I'm not a lawyer."

* * *

><p>On the drive to the law firm, Castle is searching for info on his phone and says, "That bag retails for over $4000. Near as I can tell there are only two stores that sell it; one on Fifth, the other on Madison. I suppose that he could have ordered it online. Hey, the doorman would have a record of any deliveries, wouldn't he?"<p>

Beckett says, "Yeah, the guys will be on top of that." And then says, "I've got an alternative theory for you."

Castle shuffles in his seat, to give her his full attention and says, "Ooo, I love it when you theorize. Wow, that sounded way dirtier than I intended."

Beckett smiles and says, "For a change." And then says, "What if it's a hate crime? We did find him in silk pajamas, wearing a Full Windsored silk necktie in his _closet_."

Castle says, "Oh, that's not bad. But I think you'll find that I'm right about the maid. She is definitely doing more than getting down on her knees and bucking for a raise." And then grins and says, "Or not." At the look Beckett gives him, he says, without sincerity, "Sorry." And then says, "Though I guess the maid could be a man, or the victim could be bisexual. Gotta say; it's not as good a story as embittered former client. Hey, I know what's missing! The tie; it means that the killer is, or was, from money."

"Because of a knot?"

"Because of a knot associated with formal occasions. Think about it; you've just killed the guy. Why would you bother putting the tie around his neck, unless you're trying to make a statement; maybe about his extravagance? And you wouldn't have time to try out different knots. You'd just choose the one that comes naturally. Also, I think the killer is mid-thirties or older. Younger guys tend to favor the Half Windsor, possibly because it's quicker or because they like the asymmetrical look."

"Wow! You have spent a _lot_ of time thinking about this."

Not even a little bit offended, Castle says, "Just because I don't wear a tie every day, doesn't mean I don't want to wear it well when I do."

"Fair enough. So you think we're looking for formerly wealthy ex-client who only uses a Full Windsor?"

"Exactly, and he's physically strong and nimble, for climbing trees and balconies."

"Or, the killer was hired by _Fi_ and she asked him to use the tie, because it gave her pleasure to imagine the vic wearing it after he was dead. And, since we're coming up on the building now, we'll test out that theory first, ok?"

"Fair enough. But I don't think she would have reported him missing, if she'd hired the killer."

"People do stupid things like that all the time, Castle. Mostly, killers aren't too bright. Sasha is the smartest killer I've ever met, and even you outwitted her."

"You know, I'm pretty sure you just insulted me _and_ Sasha. You are in so much trouble when I tell her about this."

Knowing that he's joking, Beckett smiles and says, "What's the matter, Castle; can't fight your own battles?"

"Not when I have an incredibly strong, ruthless genius to do my bidding; no."

"Except that every time you tell her to do anything, she clobbers you."

"Not true, actually. When I told her to give up the phone she only grabbed my arm and obliquely threatened me."

Beckett has just parked the car and hauls on the handbrake before saying, "What?"

Finally remembering that he's told Beckett nothing of the encounter, Castle tries, "Uh, nothing. Let's go get Fi."

He starts to get out of the car, but Beckett puts a hand on his arm and pleads, "Castle?"

With a resigned sigh, Castle sits back and says, "She just got scared, because I said that I'd have to report the cellphone and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to see me again. She didn't hurt me…didn't even actually threaten me. She was just trying to stop it from happening. I'm fine. And I made it clear that she can never do that again, or we're through."

Beckett says, "Next time she gets that upset, she might grab your throat instead of your arm and then you'll _really_ be through. You don't seem to comprehend how dangerous she is. She's not your pet, Castle. She's a killer. I know your visits have been good for her. Apart from the cellphone incident, she's been a model prisoner. But you're in danger every time you visit."

"So I've been told. What do you suggest I do; abandon her? I know she'd cope fine with prison life; she is, after all, _the meanest SOB in the valley_, but it's not much of a life."

"I'm suggesting exactly that. You don't owe her anything, Castle. You didn't turn her into a killer. You just helped ensure she can't do it again."

Castle struggles with the issue for a few seconds and says, "I don't think I can, sorry. But her trial's coming up soon and she'll almost certainly be at Bedford Hills after that. There's no way I'll be able to visit her without a Perspex screen between us then."

Just for a second, Beckett looks like _she's_ considering grabbing him by the throat, but then she says, "Ok, you win, as usual. But please be careful, Castle."

"I will. I promise."

"And please don't make promises you can't keep."

"Ok, I prom…I won't."

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle are directed to Fiona Edelstein's office, followed by curious glances from staff. Beckett has barely made the introductions when Fiona says, "Oh, God. I was right, wasn't I?" Her hand flies to her mouth in shock and tears are already forming in her eyes when she says, "He's dead, isn't he?" She sees confirmation on Beckett's face and covers her mouth to catch a sob before calming herself a little with a tremulous breath and asking, "What happened?"<p>

Beckett says, "I'm afraid he was murdered, Ms. Edelstein, probably Sunday night. NYPD officers searched his apartment last night and found the body."

"Murdered? What…why?"

"We don't know that yet, Ms. Edelstein. We were hoping you could help us with that. Do you know anyone who might have wanted Mr. Wundersmith dead?"

"Well, he's a very successful defense lawyer, so he's made enemies. But I don't know of any specific threats. Have you talked to his partners? They might know more."

Beckett's already thinking that the woman is innocent, but says, "Ms. Edelstein, was there anything other than a professional relationship between you and the victim?"

After a nervous glance at the door, and a moment wiping the tears from her cheeks, Fiona says, "Can this stay confidential? It could make my work life very difficult."

Beckett says, "Assuming you had nothing to do with the murder, I'll do what I can to keep it quiet."

"What? Why would you think I had anything to do with Theo's murder?"

Going for the shock factor, Beckett simply says, "Because he was strangled with the necktie you gave him."

Castle is almost uncomfortable watching the horror build on the woman's face. All color drains from her face and she gives one choking sob, before sliding off her chair. Castle isn't quite fast enough getting around the desk to catch her. Thankfully, she's fallen onto the plush rug and Castle carries her to the sofa as he says, "Jesus, Beckett! Did you have to hit her that hard?"

Beckett is on her feet and says, "How was I to know she'd pass out? Is she ok?"

Fiona is already coming round. Castle points to the water jug on the desk. Beckett fetches a glass of water and says, "Sorry about that Ms. Edelstein. But, given the circumstances of his death, we had to be sure you didn't have anything to do with it."

After taking a drink of water, Fiona says, "I understand." And then she says, "Theo and I have…had a long-standing arrangement. Almost every Monday evening he'd call me and I'd go to his apartment and stay the night. I would have liked more. But Theo preferred his freedom. So it's been enough. Anyway, yesterday he didn't show up for work and then he didn't call me. After calling him and receiving no answer, I got the doorman to check on him. But he said there was no one in the apartment. So I went to the police."

Castle says, "Just because he missed one day of work and one date?"

Fiona explains, "Theo is a workaholic. He might forget to call me. But he hasn't missed a day of work since I've known him."

Beckett says, "Did you have a key to the apartment?"

"No. That's why I had to wait for his call. He'd never know when he'd get away from the office."

"Ok. One last question; can you account for your whereabouts Sunday night?"

"Uh, yeah. I was out with colleagues. We were at The Delancey until after midnight. Then I went home. You can check that out?"

Beckett is taking notes and says, "Yeah, that should be enough, thanks. If not, we'll be in touch." And then says, "Ok, we'll get out of your hair now. Would you like us to fetch anyone for you?"

Sitting up, Fiona says, "No, I'm fine, thank you. You'll catch them; the person who did this?"

Castle answers, saying, "You bet." Nodding to Beckett, he says, "She's the best."

Beckett rolls her eyes at him and says to Fiona, "Thanks for your cooperation Ms. Edelstein. Call police if you think of anything that might help us."

* * *

><p>Once outside the office, Beckett says, "What did I tell you about making promises you can't keep?"<p>

"But you _are_ the best. And you _will_ catch him. It's a no-brainer."

Before leaving the building Beckett and Castle talk to the senior partners. But they echo Fiona's words; that there have been no specific threats against Theo. Castle knows that, without a suspect, Beckett will not be happy and the recent tension between them won't help. So he says, "How about we stop at The Randolph on the way back; my treat? They have the most amazing coffee cocktail called Death in the Morning, which seems incredibly appropriate under the circumstances."

"You know I don't drink when I'm on duty, Castle."

"Fine, even their regular coffees are exceptional and, if you're a good girl, I'll let you have a sip of my..."

"Castle!"

With a grin he says, "I was just going to say _coffee_. You have a dirty mind, Beckett. So, what do you think?"

"All right, Castle. We've got time, thanks."

After one excellent cup of coffee and two sips of Death in the Morning, Beckett's mood has improved and she says, "This place is beautiful."

"You've never been?" At the shake of her head, he says, "Oh, then we should definitely come back when you're off duty." With a grin, he says, "They even have a cocktail called The Old College Try. I'd be _very_ interested to hear your impressions of that one."

Beckett knows that he's talking about her hint at a liaison with a woman when she was younger and she says, "Yeah, well, don't hold your breath, Castle."

"That's ok. You must have noticed by now that, about some things, I have the patience of Job."

It's getting a little too personal for Beckett and she says, "Well, time to get back to the _boring police work_."

"Oh, you heard that, huh? Well, it is boring."

"And you don't have to be there for it." But she knows he'll follow when she stands up and says, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct it doesn't take long to confirm that the door to the balcony was open when officers arrived at the scene. And Castle says, "So we have a monkey."<p>

Beckett says, "Apparently."

"Well, at least we can discount all one-legged suspects…all one-armed suspects too, I guess." And then he puts on arm behind his back and mimes grasping at a branch as he says, "Though I suppose it would be possible, if you used your chin…oh, but then he couldn't strangle the guy."

Beckett is already ignoring him and picks up the phone to make some calls. They're still going over what little evidence they have when the guys return. Esposito says, "The maid is no longer a suspect. Sunday night she was "cleaning" for another client. The maid service is very careful how they operate. So I doubt we'll even be able to charge her."

Castle says, "I told you; four hours is too long for an apartment that size."

Beckett says, "Yes, Castle, you told us." To Ryan and Esposito, she says, "Uh, first thing; find out where that duffle bag came from, when it was delivered and by whom, and see if they could be our suspect. If nothing pops there, start digging through the guy's life until something does, thanks."

With only a nod that they've understood, the guys get to work. With Castle's help, Beckett gets started on the murder board. After a while he says, "You always listen, don't you?"

Distracted by the work, she says, "To what?"

"Well, everything. But I meant that you always listen to me, even when it seems like you're ignoring me."

"You've helped solve a lot of cases, Castle. I wouldn't be a very good cop if I didn't listen to you."

Castle is quiet for a moment, as he adds details to the board, and then says, "Thanks."

Beckett says, "No problem."

They're quiet again for a while, as they work. Castle notices that Beckett has a quiet smile on her lips and says, "What?"

"Oh, not for the first time, but I was just thinking that you're not nearly as confident as you appear."

The look on his face confirms that she's correct. Trusting her in this, he smiles and says, "Don't tell anyone, ok? It would ruin my reputation."

"You got it, Castle."

After a while, Esposito has news, "The duffle bag was bought online from a company called Online Opulence. They specialize in luxury items, from pens to refrigerators; anything that might appeal to someone like our vic. It was delivered around 8am last Wednesday. The vic was home at the time and signed for it, so it's possible the delivery guy saw the inside of the apartment. Thought we'd head over to the warehouse and see if we can find out more?"

Beckett says, "Ok, thanks. Let me know what you find."

Much later Lanie calls with the results of the autopsy. After hanging up, Beckett updates the board and says, "Lanie's confirmed that the necktie is the murder weapon. She didn't get any other human epithelium from it though, just traces of leather; not calf-skin."

Castle says, "So the killer wore leather gloves?"

"Yep. We wouldn't have had much chance of getting a print anyway, given that the maid cleaned after the murder."

"When was he killed?"

"Between 1am and 7am Monday morning is the best she can do, which clears Edelstein, because her doorman has her arriving about 1am and not leaving until 7:30."

After a few minutes staring at the board for answers, Beckett gets back to work. Later, she says to Castle, "Look at this; there was a murder last week on West 39th Street; luxury apartment, second floor with balcony. The owner was a banker, single male, 57 years old. He was beaten to death with a ski boot, which he owned."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"The boot was part of a ski set by Loro Piana. It retails for around $10 000." With a proud smile she says, "I checked; that set is available from Online Opulence."

"It'll still be an active crime scene, right? So, we're checking it out?"

Picking up the phone, Beckett says, "Assuming we get permission, yeah."

* * *

><p>With the captain's help, they get permission to investigate the scene. On the way there, Castle says, "Why don't people lock their balcony door? I check our doors and windows every night."<p>

"Not everyone sees what we see, Castle. They probably have no idea what's lurking outside their cozy apartments." She's seen it a hundred times, but it still feels weird when Castle takes out his notebook, to record her words and she says, "Why do you use a notebook? You use a computer for writing, and it seems like you have your phone out every five minutes, so you're not a Luddite."

"I don't know…I've always used a notebook. I guess it's just a habit. I don't like to mess with the system much. I even wear the same brand of socks when I'm writing, just in case…uh, you don't need to tell people that."

Beckett smiles and says, "It's ok, Castle, cops are superstitious too. We all know that our luck could run out any day, so even the most rational of us have our rituals."

"Oh? What's your ritual?"

"You already know it; my Dad's watch and my Mom's ring."

But Castle has noticed the nervous glance and says, "No, there's something else. Come on, I told you mine."

After one more nervous glance in his direction, she says, "Promise not to torture me with it?"

He grins and says, "After you just cautioned me against making promises I can't keep?" And then says, "I promise to try. How's that?"

Beckett says, "Ok." But still hesitates a second before saying, "When I'm getting ready for work, I have to put my clothes on in the same order every morning. I don't even know when it started, but now I can't stop."

With a monumental effort, Castle manages to keep a straight face as he asks, "What order?"

"Well, I…" But she realizes what he's doing and says, "Uh, uh, Castle. I'm not describing how I get dressed. You don't need that much encouragement."

Slightly disappointed, Castle grins and says, "Worth a shot." After a while, he says, "What if I describe alternative scenarios and you tell me when I'm getting warm?"

"Castle!"

* * *

><p>They're expected at the scene, so the officer on guard lets them in. Castle says, "I would have thought the investigating detectives would want to be here."<p>

"Me too. Perhaps they're busy. But I'm happy to have a look around without someone shadowing my every move…you know, other than you."

"Funny. Just for that, I get to choose the music on the way back."

They've already started to investigate the scene as Beckett says, "My car, my music, Castle."

As they approach the bedroom, they can smell the dried blood and, when they enter the room, Castle says, "I'm suddenly glad it's winter."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty nasty in summer."

Staring at the huge rust-brown patch on the carpet beside the bed, Castle says, "Is that…?"

"Yep. The MEs report says the victim was pistol-whipped unconscious, and then the killer put the ski boot on and stomped on the guy's head until it was mush. What you're looking at are bits of his brain. I guess they picked up all the bone fragments to reconstruct his death."

"Damn! That's a lot of hate." And then says, "Was there anything like the Full Windsor on this one?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this; after stomping the guys brains into the carpet, the killer dressed the body in the ski gear, bloody boot included."

Castle's eyes widen with excitement at the gory image and he says, "He is one sick puppy." And then says, "You know what this means, of course?"

"That he's clearly insane?"

"No…well, yes, but it also means that I was right. We're looking for someone who has a _big_ problem with ostentatious displays of wealth."

Not yet willing to concede defeat, Beckett says, "There's not enough evidence to confirm that at this stage, Castle."

"Oh, come on. You know I'm right. Just woman-up and admit it."

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "I'll admit that it's looking likely that your theory _might_ be correct. But it's too soon to tell."

"I guess that'll do…for now."

Beckett grins and says, "You know what else it means?" When Castle frowns a little in confusion, she says, "You'd better not order anything from Online Opulence." At the sheepish look on his face, she says, "You didn't!"

"What? I checked out the website and they have some good stuff." He whips out his phone and soon finds the page, and then says, "Look at this."

Beckett looks at the screen and says, "You bought whiskey? Don't you already have...you paid $56 500 for three bottles of whiskey? Castle, that's almost my yearly salary!" And then sighs and says, "Sorry, not your problem. It's just kind of shocking how much money you have to throw around."

Without a trace of guilt, he says, "It is, isn't it? But it's not just whiskey. Dunhill have replicated the whiskey that explorers buried under the ice in Antarctica almost 100 years ago. The case is made from century-old reclaimed wood and is engraved with a map of Antarctica. Look, there's even a little booklet to explain everything. Next poker game, we can sip it and pretend we're Antarctic explorers. I had to have it."

"Then I suggest you let the doorman accept delivery for you, and keep up the nightly security sweep of your apartment, just in case you're right about our killer."

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, a copy of the relevant files from the West 39th Street scene is waiting for them. After studying the information, Beckett phones the investigating detectives to thank them and obtain some clarification of a few details. By then the guys have returned. Ryan says, "The guy who delivered the bag to Mr. Wundersmith is Brad Thomas; no sheet and he has an alibi for Sunday night."<p>

Beckett says, "Damn. That's a different name than we got at the other scene, and he alibied out too."

Of course, the guys have no idea what she's talking about, so she explains the matching MO, right down to a missing wallet and then says, "Did you get an employee list?"

Esposito says, "Yep; all thirty nine of them."

"Then you're probably not going to finish today, but get started on checking every employee's alibi for the two murders. If that doesn't work, start looking for any connection between our two vics and Online Opulence, other than they both bought from the same catalogue. Thanks, guys." And then she says, to Castle, "Can you help me go through unsolved cases from other precincts? There might be more."

"Sure, whatever you need."

By the end of their shift, the only new bit of information is that the partial boot print is from a safety boot, made in China by Jinyu Footwear. Beckett explains, as she updates the board, "It's a budget work boot that definitely didn't belong to our vic; size 10, usually purchased in bulk. Ok, that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castle stands and grabs his coat, ready to follow them out. But Beckett alone makes no move towards the elevator, and he says, "No Josh tonight?"

Already distracted by the murder board, Beckett says, "Hmm? No, he's busy. Go home, Castle. I'm sure Alexis will be missing you by now."

Castle shrugs and says, "Assuming she's even looked up from her phone or laptop enough to notice I'm not there."

"I know she's growing up, and it feels like she's moving away from you. But she'll always be your little girl, Castle. On this you can trust me. In the meantime, you don't want to miss out on a minute, even if she's plugged in and apparently ignorant of your existence."

Her words actually seem to cheer him up and he says, "You're right, thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Just don't stand there all night, ok?"

"Ok, Castle. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, Castle gets to the precinct early, but not early enough to beat Beckett. He hands her a coffee and sits down as he says, "Did you find any others?"<p>

"Nope. Looks like just the two. And, other than the deliveries, I haven't found any connection between either of our vics and the employees of Online Opulence. Oh, but that partial boot print we got matches their regular work issue boots. So I think we're on the right track."

"And what time did you leave your desk?"

Beckett sips her coffee and refuses to look at him when she says, "Not too late."

Castle smiles and says, "You know, for a cop, you can be a terrible liar."

"Oh, so you're telling me that you didn't do your own research on the case after Alexis had gone to bed?"

She can see that her guess is correct, and he says, "Maybe a little. I didn't find anything though, other than they sell a refrigerator with a beer dispenser that I'm seriously considering. I guess that would take two delivery guys…hey, what if it's two of them?"

"Yeah, I thought of that. When the guys get here, we'll finish checking alibis. There are twelve employees to go. Then we can start looking at patterns." And then Beckett says, "Oh, one thing; CSU got some strands of black fiber from that tree outside Wundersmith's apartment. Forensics say it's from a pair of Levi Strauss jeans. They're too common to be of much use at this stage, but they might have a chance of matching the fibers, if we find a suspect who owns a pair of ripped black jeans."

"How can they tell what brand they're from?"

Beckett refers to a file and says, "Beats me; something about refractive indices and birefringence."

"Bire what now?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>When the guys arrive they ask for an update from Beckett before getting to work. With all of them focused on the task, it's only a little after midday when they know that eight of Online Opulence employees had opportunity to commit at least one of the murders. After further investigation, five of them are discounted as being physically unsuited for the task. The detectives can find no obvious connection between the three, other than work. After consulting with the captain, Beckett decides to risk tipping their hand and brings them all in for separate interrogations. Outside the interview room, Beckett says to Castle, "Can you sit these out? They're all tough guys and I want to sneak up on them."<p>

"Of course. It's almost as much fun watching you anyway…that didn't sound nearly as perverted in my head."

Beckett laughs and says, "I find that hard to believe."

In mock indignation, Castle says, "Hey, I'm not always thinking about sex…granted, it does occupy most of my day, but not all of it." And then he says, "It's good to hear you laugh. You don't do that nearly often enough."

Beckett hadn't even realized she'd done so and says, "So my Dad tells me. But it's not exactly the perfect frame of mind when I'm about to go into Interrogation."

Castle smiles and says, "I could piss you off, if you like. Thinking up ways to annoy you pretty much occupies the rest of my day."

Also smiling, Beckett says, "You're not helping, Castle."

Suddenly serious, he says, "Ok, try remembering that one of these men may have stomped a guy's brains into the carpet."

Solemn as the grave, Beckett says, "Yeah, that oughta do it. Thanks, Castle."

Her hand is on the door when she realizes something and freezes while she works it out. Castle says, "Everything ok? You're not nervous?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking…change of plan; could you come in and be Richard Castle?"

Confused, he says, "I'm not sure I can be anyone else."

"No, I mean…can you _be_ Richard Castle. Come in with your notebook out, take copious notes, ask endless questions, make wisecracks, throw innuendo around like it's going out of fashion and exude wealth."

"You've finally flipped, haven't you? This is all the stuff that annoys… Oh, I see what you're doing. Sure, I can do that. Just hang on a sec." Beckett watches him go over to say something to Ryan and then he comes back and says, "Good to go."

Once inside the room, Beckett doesn't even introduce Castle, but says, "Mr. Kirby, I'm detective Beckett. Do you know why you're here?"

Notebook in hand, Castle says to Beckett, "Why do you always say that? Is it to give them a chance to incriminate themselves? Or just to find out how much they know?"

Beckett ignores him and repeats, "Do you know why you're here?"

After looking at Castle, Kirby says to Beckett, "I've no idea. Do I need a lawyer?"

"You're not being charged with anything Mr. Kirby. We just want…"

Castle interrupts with, "But you have to get him a lawyer, if he asks for one, right? It's like a law or something?"

Already wishing she hadn't unleashed Castle, Beckett says to Kirby, "Of course, you may have a lawyer present, if you wish. But we just want to ask you a few questions."

Castle snorts in derision and says, "It always starts as _a few questions_."

Finally unable to stop himself, Kirby says to Beckett, "Who _is_ he?"

Castle reaches across the table, almost pushing Beckett off her chair, to shake hands with Kirby and says, "Richard Castle. I'm an author. Have you heard of me?"

Kirby says, "Yeah. Yeah, I've heard of you. You're that writer who helps the cops, right?"

Delighted to hear Kirby use those words in front of Beckett, Castle grins and says, "That's right. They can't live without me."

Under her breath, Beckett says, "Right now I'd be willing to give it a try." And then she says to Kirby, "You're here because you don't have a credible alibi for a murder committed on Sunday night."

"What? Murder? Why would you think I've murdered anyone?"

Just then Castle's phone rings…loud. He says "Oops! My bad.", and answers it with, "Yo, Big Cheese! What can I do you for?" After a second, he says, "I'd love to help you out, buddy. But I'm booked up until after Christmas. But put me down for $10 000, ok? All righty, Bob. I'll catch you later." After he hangs up, he says to Beckett, "Sorry; the mayor with an invitation to yet another celebrity fundraiser. They're so boring, and not much chance of getting laid. So I'd rather just give money. Please, continue."

Seriously having trouble remembering where she was up to, Beckett struggles for a while and Kirby says, "I asked why you think I might have killed someone."

Flustered, and knowing it's her own fault, Beckett says, "Right. Um, because another murder was committed under almost identical circumstances and both victims bought something from your company, one of which you delivered."

Castle says, "That's it? That's why we're here? Not even a matching DNA sample or witness statement?" Closing his notebook, he says, "I can't make a best-seller out of this. I've got a lunch date with a hot, young actress who wants in on my movie." With a lecherous grin, he says, "So I'm in for some afternoon delight. Later, detective."

Despite asking for his cooperation, Beckett is incredulous at his audacity. Mouth agape, she watches him leave and then says to Kirby, "Sorry about that."

Kirby shrugs and says, "Seems like it's more your problem than mine. But I think he's right. You don't have enough to keep me here. So, either charge me with something or let me go."

Beckett says, "All right, Mr. Kirby. You can go." She stands up and opens the door. As Kirby is about to leave the room, she says, "Oh, do you know what a Full Windsor is?"

He shrugs and says, "Sounds British?"

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Kirby."

* * *

><p>Beckett finds Castle and the guys in the observation room. Ryan and Esposito clearly heard the whole thing, because they're both struggling to contain smiles. Ryan shows her his phone, confirming Beckett's suspicions that it was him on the phone, not the mayor. Castle makes sure that his friends are between him and Beckett before saying, "Now, just remember it was your idea, ok?"<p>

"It's all right, Castle. For a few seconds there, I seriously entertained homicidal thoughts. But that only proves that you played it perfectly and he still didn't bite. So I'd say we can cross him off our list." And she adds, "Can you do that again?"

Finally reassured, Castle comes out from behind the guys and says, "Are you kidding? I can do this all day."

Esposito says, "And have." He accepts congratulations from Ryan and then says to Beckett, "Next one?"

"Yeah, but give me a few minutes or Castle may not make it out of this experiment alive."

Immensely pleased with himself, Castle says, "I dunno, I think some gratitude is in order."

Confused, Beckett says, "For making me angry enough to shoot you?"

"No; for not doing it every other day."

"If I don't kill you or myself before we're done I'll thank you then."

"Good enough. Coffee?"

"Thanks. That'd be good. But, just this once, you'd better make it decaf."

* * *

><p>Having taken some notes, so he can repeat the performance, Castle disrupts the interrogation of Mr. Mauser with almost the same method, except that he ups the ante to $20 000 for the imaginary donation. It's about then that he notices the narrowing of Mauser's eyes. So he changes the next line to, "Can we wrap this up? I've got a lunch date with 21 year old actress who wants in on my movie." Addressing Mauser, he grins and says, "She's smoking hot and desperate for a part. So I'm in for some afternoon delight. It should be worth shelling out a few hundred bucks on a lobster lunch and a nice bottle of bubbly, don't you think?"<p>

When Mauser's gaze escalates to hate, Castle avoids looking at Beckett in triumph. Instead, he turns his attention to his notebook and says, "So, if we could hurry this along, I'd appreciate it."

Beckett takes the ball and says, "Mr. Mauser, you're a Canadian citizen?"

"Yes, but I've got a work permit."

"Why did you leave Canada?"

"I was in the military. But I did my second tour of Afghanistan and wanted a change."

"Oh? What level did you achieve in the military?"

There's another flash of anger in his eyes when he says, "Second Lieutenant."

Castle has decided that he's said enough, but simulates a giant yawn. Mauser glares at him and says to Beckett, "Does he _have_ to be here?"

Delighted that Castle's act is working so well, Beckett says, "I'm afraid so. Unless you're also friends with the mayor? He's the only one who can get this silver spoon playboy out of my life." The calculating look Mauser then gives Castle makes her realize that the game has gone far enough. So she says to Castle, "But you don't want to miss that lunch date, do you?"

Taking the hint, Castle shrugs, closes his notebook and leaves the room. And then Beckett says, "How do you get along with your colleagues, Mr. Mauser?"

He shrugs and says, "Well enough, I guess. I don't really hang out with them much outside of work."

Checking her notes, Beckett says, "And you're the shipping clerk? So you'd know just about everyone there, right?"

"I know their names. That's about it. Delivery guys come and go in a place like that. I've only been there a couple of months myself."

"I checked out the website. You sell some nice stuff…way out of my pay grade. Do you ever have a problem with staff trying to help themselves to stock?"

Mauser shuffles in his seat and says, "Sometimes. But no more than any other business."

"You ever been tempted? I know I would be, and I'm a cop."

Angry again, Mauser says, "If I were that way inclined, I wouldn't have lasted long in the military." And then says, "Look, are we done? I've got work and it doesn't seem like you have any reason to keep me here."

"Of course you can go, Mr. Mauser. Thank you for you cooperation. If you think of anything that might help us, please call police." Beckett opens the door for him and watches as an officer escorts Mauser from the building. By then Ryan, Esposito, Castle and the captain have joined her from the observation room and she asks the captain, "Do we have enough for a search warrant?"

Montgomery says, "I doubt it, Beckett. But I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, he's definitely worth checking out. Good work." And then he says to Castle, "Both of you."

Once the captain is gone, Castle says, "Another decaf?"

Beckett says, "No, I'm fine. I think we found our guy, but we'll do the last interview anyway. You ready?"

Castle smiles and says, "Ready."

* * *

><p>Despite another obnoxious display from Castle, they get no rise out of the third suspect. When they're done, Beckett is about to speak to the guys when Esposito says, "Find out everything about Mauser's background in the military."<p>

And Ryan says, "And investigate all known associates."

"Thanks. And look into any employees fired in the past couple of months for theft."

Castle is waiting patiently nearby and she says, "Thankyou, Castle."

He prompts, "For?"

"For helping out…and for not being that insufferable every other day."

With a small bow, he says, "You're welcome, detective." And then says, "What's next?"

"Next, I need a break and something to eat."

Castle grins and says, "I'm guessing you need a break from me right now. How about I go and get lunch for us today?"

Only when he says that does Beckett realize how tense she is and says, "Thanks, Castle. That'd be great."

By the time Castle returns with lunch for all the detectives, Beckett has calmed down. Preparing to eat, Beckett says to Castle, "No lunch for you?"

He smiles and says, "I had lunch there. Thought you might need the extra time to cool off."

Beckett says, "Probably a good idea. I didn't realize, until today, just how much you've changed since we met."

"Well, a lot's happened since then. I've not changed too much, I hope?"

Smiling at the memory of the day she finally got to properly meet her favorite author, Beckett says, "No, Castle. Not too much."

* * *

><p>After some digging, Esposito has news, "In fact, Mauser attained the rank of captain in the Canadian Forces. But he was demoted and discharged after an incident with a wounded insurgent."<p>

Beckett says, "An incident?"

"Yeah, the victim had been strafed by a gunship; severed his leg, amongst other injuries. _Captain_ Mauser put two bullets in him, reportedly to end his suffering. Mauser was initially charged with second-degree murder, but was eventually cleared. Other than the demotion, he left the forces with his official reputation intact, though with a retroactive $1400 per month pay cut."

Castle says, "How could he be permitted a visa with that on his record?"

Beckett says, "Because, officially, his record is clean if he wasn't convicted of any crime." To Esposito, she says, "How long ago was this?"

"Incident was in 2008, trial was 2009. He left Canada soon after that."

Beckett says, "It would have been big news?"

"You'd think that, but no. It's the first time something like this has ever happened in the Canadian Forces. So the local papers were very stingy with reports."

"Ok, thanks. Captain has had no luck getting a warrant. But see what else you can find that doesn't overstep our boundaries. I do _not_ want this guy slipping through our fingers. And I don't think he knows we're onto him, so tread lightly."

Before returning to work, Esposito says, "You got it, boss."

Castle says to Beckett, "That's why you didn't ask Mauser about the Full Windsor, because you didn't want to alert him?"

"Exactly. At the moment he thinks you're a jerk and we've got nothing…I hope. If we're lucky he'll lay low while we build our case enough for a warrant."

"If we're not lucky?"

"He'll kill again before Christmas, or disappear back to Canada. With what little we've got, they'd never agree to extradition."

"So, what's next?"

"More boring police work, I'm afraid. They guys got a recent customer list from the manager of Online Opulence. I'll go through every person who's bought the higher end items and see if I can spot his next victim."

"I can help with that. After all, I'm on the list, right?"

"And that's something else. You know that the captain saw your performance in front of Mauser, and when I told him what you'd ordered from the company…well, he wants to put a car outside your building every night until we get something more concrete on this guy. Is that ok?"

Castle considers for a second and then says, "You don't need my permission for that. In fact, you could have arranged it without telling me."

"Yes."

"Was it Montgomery's idea to ask me, or yours?"

"Mine, but he agreed it was a good idea."

"Ok, then I'm fine with it, thanks. I wouldn't like Alexis to be in danger because I have a fondness for fine whiskey."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Beckett says, "Thanks, Castle."

* * *

><p>Ryan soon has news, "There've been a few employees who've left the company suddenly. But one stood out; Roger Mathis was fired for having light fingers. He's been in and out of manual jobs like this one, and done some time for home invasion and burglary. He didn't steal from the company. But, after complaints from several staff members, the manager set up a sting and got footage of Mathis stealing from other employees. He was sacked that day, with no charges filed. I checked; they still have the security footage. I've persuaded the manager to press charges, so we can arrest Mathis for petit larceny. Even though he stole under $1000, it's still well within the statute of limitations."<p>

Beckett says, "Sounds solid. Take Esposito and go get him. Just be careful, because we…"

With a small, proud smile, Ryan says, "I wasn't finished. The manager also told me that Mathis and Mauser were buddies. In fact, the forwarding address for Mathis' severance check is Mauser's apartment. We still don't have a warrant. But, with Mathis under arrest, we can go through all his possessions and get a sneaky look-see at the apartment."

Beckett's eyes widen with glee at this breakthrough and she says, "Is Mauser at work?"

"Yep. Went there straight after he left here."

"Ok, let the captain know what's going on. Make sure you don't touch any of Mauser's stuff. Take some Uniforms with you and watch your backs. We know that at least one of these men are armed. And let me know when he's in custody, so I can stop worrying."

Ryan smiles and says, "Yes, Mom."

Esposito has heard everything and is already getting his sidearm and jacket. As Ryan moves to do the same, Beckett says, "One more thing, Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Mom again."

Ryan grins and says, "Sorry, boss."

The guys aren't even to the elevator when Castle says to Beckett, "We're not going?"

"_You're_ not going, Castle. And staying at my desk is the only way I can think of to ensure that you comply." Sounding only a little like she's trying to convince herself, she adds, "The guys know what to do. They don't need me there."

Eyes narrowing slightly at her manipulation, he says, "You know I don't have to stay here, right?"

"I know that. But you don't have the address and, the way Esposito drives, you'll never catch them in a cab, not even the way you tip."

Of course, she's right and Castle quietly sulks for a while, as Beckett gets on with her work. A full two minutes have passed before he says, "Ok, I'll stay here. You can go."

Just for a second, Beckett is pleased with his generosity and then says, "No, I'm not falling for it, Castle. You'll find some way to follow me there and put yourself in danger."

Even though it's his own fault, Castle is still offended and says, "Then handcuff me to the desk, if you don't trust me." He can't help a grin as he says, "You know how I love it when you get the cuffs out."

"Except that you'll have a key hidden somewhere."

"Ok…what about Holding? Put me in a cell until you get back."

"Tempting, but I was serious about the guys knowing what to do. They're only picking up one guy, not storming the Bastille."

"Now that would have been a raid to be in on." Putting on a pout, he says, "Though I suppose you'd have made me wait in the carriage, while you had all the fun."

Frowning a little in confusion, Beckett says, "Why would I be storming a prison? Wouldn't it be much more likely that I'd be defending it?"

"True. But, with your courage and ingenuity…not to mention your aim, you would have made an excellent revolutionary."

Smiling a little at the ridiculous notion of her being in the French Revolution, Beckett says, "I'm flattered?"

"You should be. I don't say it about just anyone." And then he's serious as he says, "_Please_ go. I absolutely will not move from this spot until you get back."

"Thanks, Castle. I believe you. But I was serious about the guys not needing me. If I thought me staying behind put them in danger you would make no difference. And I have plenty of work to do here. They'll be back in no time and I need to know more about Roger Mathis before I interview him."

"All right. So, you're not upset with me?"

"Not at all. You've been very helpful today, even if your methods made my fingers twitch for your neck."

With a grin, he says, "Hey, you can put your twitchy fingers anywhere you like." At her look, he says, "Sorry. Seems I haven't changed much after all."

* * *

><p>Engrossed in her work, it seems no time at all before Ryan phones Beckett, to say only, "Got him."<p>

"No problems?"

"Nope; quiet as a lamb. I doubt he's the killer. Esposito is bagging all his stuff as we speak. We haven't found a gun. Any sign of a warrant for Mauser yet?"

"Nope. Just grab Mathis and his stuff and get back here, thanks."

When she's hung up, Castle says, "All ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. If we can link Mathis to the murders, we should have enough to bring in Mauser."

Castle frowns and says, "Won't he bolt the minute he knows we have his roommate?"

"Maybe, though I think he's made of sterner stuff. But the captain has authorized an unmarked car on him, just in case."

Sooner than expected, Beckett gets another call from Ryan and he says, "Mauser's here, and we haven't finished bagging Mathis' stuff. We sent Mathis back to the precinct with Uniforms, so they can't chat. What do you want us to do about Mauser?"

Beckett chews her bottom lip for a second and says, "Put him on the phone."

The next voice she hears is Mauser, saying, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Mr. Mauser, it's detective Beckett. We met earlier today. In the course of our investigation into employees of Online Opulence, we uncovered the fact that your roommate is guilty of theft. I'm afraid he'll have to face charges for that crime. I'm sure the detectives at the scene explained all this to you."

"Yeah, they told me Rog is under arrest. But my name is on the lease. So you can't go through my apartment."

"I gave them very specific instructions to search only Mr. Mathis' possessions, looking for stolen items. Anything that belongs to you, or might belong to you is sacrosanct. But I'm sure the detectives explained that too."

"Well, they didn't use the word _sacrosanct_, but yeah. So, this isn't to do with the murders you talked about?"

"No, sir. I'm the lead detective on that case. If it were about the murders, don't you think I'd be there right now, instead of sitting at my desk?"

Mauser is quiet for a while and then says, "Can I at least get inside? I just want to make sure my rights aren't being violated."

Beckett waits a few seconds, so it will seem as if she's reluctant and then says, "Ok. Put the detective back on."

Ryan says into the phone, "Yeah, boss?"

"Let him in the apartment, with someone on him at all times. And make sure you or Esposito are where you can see his face. Maybe he'll slip up and give us a direction to search when we finally get a warrant. And take your time. I like it that he's nervous, but don't let him get scared."

"Done. I'll see you later."

Beckett hangs up, smiles at how well it's going and then gently slaps Castle on the shoulder. Smiling at how gentle it was, he says, "What was that for?"

"Somehow you managed to do the right thing. Mauser turned up at the scene. By not being there I may have convinced him that we still have nothing on him."

"Well, technically, we still don't."

Unfazed by his pessimism, she says, "No, but we're getting closer."

By the time the guys get back with the evidence, it's quite late. Of course, this close to their goal, the detectives want to push through, but the captain puts his foot down and says, "Let him stew overnight. By then forensics will have something you can use against him. Go home and get some rest. It's a good day's work." Looking at Beckett, he says, "I don't wanna see any of you before 8am tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning is December 16th and Castle wonders how it can suddenly be less than ten days until Christmas. After checking the forecast, he rugs up against the cold. But it's still a shock when he steps outside. He comments on it to the cabbie and the man says, "They reckon snow on Sunday."<p>

"Yeah, they always say that it'll snow in December, but it hardly ever does."

After running a few errands, including a stop at the 9th Street Espresso for coffees, Castle gets to Homicide after 9am, but none of the detectives are in sight. Acting on a hunch, he finds the guys in Observation. He can see and hear that Beckett has just started interrogating Mathis, and Esposito explains, "Forensics found a spot of blood on his shoes and matched it to the first vic; the one who got stomped on. I guess Mathis was in the room when it happened, but there's not enough blood for him to have committed the murder. And we found credit cards from that vic amongst his possessions. He was smart enough not to use them, but too stupid to get rid of them. Just as well we've got him for the murder, or Mauser would kill him for idiocy."

Castle says, "Should I go in there?"

Esposito says, "No. Beckett said to tell you that she wanted to handle this one."

Castle shrugs and offers up the spare coffee. Ryan is quickest and they all settle in to watch the show. Familiar with Beckett's tactics by now, even though they vary slightly with each suspect, Castle still enjoys watching how she plays on their particular weaknesses, to lure them into revealing too much…sometimes without even realizing what they've done until it's too late. Mathis is no exception. Castle almost feels sorry for the guy, as he isn't nearly smart enough to fence with Beckett. Not even half an hour has passed when he confesses that Mauser is the killer, and Mathis went along with him for some easy cash. But that the brutal nature of the first murder was too much for him, so he didn't go the second time. Beckett glances at the one-way mirror before getting back to the interrogation. Esposito taps Ryan and says, "Let's go get him. He'll be at the warehouse by now."

Castle moves to follow them, but Ryan puts a hand on his chest and says, "Not you, Castle, sorry."

"What? She told you guys I couldn't go?"

Esposito explains, "I'm sorry, bro. But she told us you can never go; not without her anyway."

"Oh, come on, guys. You know I can look after myself. She's just overprotective."

Ryan says, "I'm sorry, Castle. But it was an order."

With a sigh, Castle says, "Ok, guys. Watch your backs." To Esposito, he says, "Remember, he's a Soldier Boy too."

Relieved at his acceptance, Esposito says, "Don't worry. We got this."

Jealous as hell, Castle watches them go and tries to pay attention to the remainder of the interview while plotting his revenge on Beckett. Soon enough, she's wrung everything she can from Mathis and lets an officer take him back to the holding cell. To Castle, she says, "The guys fetching Mauser?"

"Yes."

Frowning slightly, she says, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. What's next?"

"They will have updated the captain, so next we wait for them to get back. What's wrong?"

Castle debates for a moment about whether to bother and then says, "Nothing you have any intention of rescinding. Let's just drop it."

So she knows and says, "I can't. I'm sorry, Castle. But I can't let you go without me. The guys watch each other's backs. They would be in danger, if they had to watch you too. Please understand."

"Oh, I understand all too well. I also know that there's little point discussing it." Forcing a smile he doesn't feel, Castle says, "It's ok, Beckett. I'm not going anywhere. One day you'll trust me, and I simply have to be around to see it." Finally feeling like smiling he says, "In the meantime, you'd better watch your back, because we're not even."

She recognizes the genuine smile for what it is; a gift, and says, "Thanks, Castle."

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle are barely back at her desk when Esposito calls to say, "We got him. Uniforms are taking him back to the precinct as we speak."<p>

Shocked, Beckett says, "And you got a warrant for his locker and apartment?"

"Yep. Ryan is going through his locker now. CSU are headed to his apartment as we speak. Want us to head there next?"

"Yeah. We'll meet you there. Thanks."

Castle has only heard her half of the conversation, but says, "Got him?"

"Yep, got him. Give me a minute and then we'll meet the guys at Mauser's apartment."

After updating the captain, Beckett and Castle head out.

* * *

><p>Beckett has been driving for a while when she says, "I read Shaw's profile."<p>

"Today?"

"Sunday."

"It took you that long to find the courage? You know Jordan admires you, right? I doubt she'd be too brutal."

"She's also honest, so, yeah, I was afraid. Do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?"

Motioning zipping his lips, Castle says, "Sorry; listening."

"A lot of it is stuff that came out in therapy anyway. But I feel like I owe you some of it." After a second, she says, "With my Mom dying so suddenly and then my Dad effectively moving into a bottle for years after that, I've developed some nasty abandonment issues. There's a lot to it, but the short version is that I'm slow to make friends, and quick to choose a lover. My friends, if they can put up with me long enough, are friends for life. But I only choose lovers who will be short-term. If they don't end it soon enough, I subconsciously sabotage the relationship or end it before it gets too serious."

When she doesn't continue, Castle unzips his lips and says, "I'm not quite following you, Beckett."

"Despite my best efforts, you're still here."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm your friend?"

"No…well, yes. But you already knew that. I'm trying to tell you…to ask you, to hang in there just a bit longer."

He grins and says, "And then we can be lovers?"

"Castle, please."

"Sorry. So, if I understand correctly, you're asking me to put up with your bullying, mistrust and physical abuse for a bit longer, so that I can put up with it forever?"

"Actually, I'm hoping that some of the symptoms will disappear. But I can't promise anything. My friendship with you is kind of unique, so I can't tell what's going to happen."

At first confused, he says, "Unique?" And then says, "You mean, because you like me? You've never been friends with a guy you're attracted to before? That can't be right."

Beckett glances at him, to make sure he's not mocking her before saying, "I've never been friends with someone that I admired before meeting them."

He smiles and says, "Oh, ok. I got it now. It's taken this long to get over the shock, right? Not quite what you were expecting, huh?"

Beckett also smiles and says, "No. No, you weren't." And then she says, "I know you think I don't completely trust you. But, if that's true, then I don't completely trust anyone. Because I know that I trust you more than I do anyone else." She smiles and says, "You know the quality of my friends. But I feel certain that, if I were ever in real trouble, you're the first person I'd call…and I don't even know why."

Castle grins and says, "Maybe because I could buy you out of whatever trouble you're in?"

"I'm being serious, Castle."

"So I see. But that doesn't mean I have to be." And then he says, "You don't have to work this hard, Beckett. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. But thanks for talking to me." They're both quiet for a while, as then he says, "So, what about your control issues? Did that come out in therapy too?"

"Yes. But I think I'm done for now. This stuff isn't easy for me."

"That's ok. I got this one; your need to control everything comes from your intense feelings of guilt over your mother's death." Beckett is already looking uncomfortable. But Castle gambles that she's in the mood to hear what he has to say and continues, "Even though you know it wasn't your fault, that there's nothing you could have done to prevent it, some part of you feels like you could have saved her, if you'd just done something different…done it better. That's why, even today, you feel compelled to control every aspect of your life, and those you care about, because you never want to feel that…powerless or hopeless again. I'm guessing it's also why you have your rituals every morning, even though you aren't superstitious." Beckett's mouth is a thin line of tension, and she's steadfastly refusing to even glance in his direction, but she hasn't asked him to stop, so Castle says, "And it's why our friendship has been so challenging and why, after all this time, you still don't trust me; because I won't be controlled." He grins and says, "It's also why you're so rough with me, though I don't mind that so much." She still won't look at him, but he can see the line of her lips relax a little into the start of a smile and he concludes, "I know that your efforts to control me are motivated by concern. I'm not promising to suddenly start following orders. After all, I have my own issues. But I understand, ok? Nothing you do is causing permanent damage…except possibly to my arm." There it is; her smile. Relieved to have survived the experience, he says, "How'd I do?"

"That's pretty good. Maybe _you_ should have been my therapist."

Castle laughs and says, "If we'd met before you'd already worked through some of your issues I doubt that we'd have become friends. Luckily for you, I like a challenge, but I think truly messed up Beckett would have been too much even for me."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Castle grins and says, "Or you would have seduced me, used me for sex until I was a dried up husk and then tossed me aside for the next one. Though I'd still be willing to give that a go…you know, for the sake of your mental health."

Beckett smiles, shakes her head and says, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. Isn't that kind of the point of this conversation?"

"Kind of. Thanks, Castle."

"No problem." And then Castle says, "Why do you think we always have these discussions in your car?"

Her eyebrows raise in surprise and she says, "I hadn't noticed that, but you're right. I guess it's the only time we're really alone together."

"Any time you want to remedy that, just…"

"Castle."

* * *

><p>At Mauser's apartment, CSU are still processing the scene. Esposito sees Beckett and says, "They're nearly finished. I'm afraid Mauser has done some cleaning. Still no gun, and it looks like he dumped the clothes he wore during the murders. I'm guessing, as shipping clerk, he had access to coveralls, gloves and boots from the warehouse. We've got Uniforms combing nearby dumpsters, just in case he didn't go very far to get rid of the evidence."<p>

Ryan says, "Oh, you asked us to watch his face when we were here yesterday? I noticed him glance at the air vent. Techs say it looks like something was hidden there, but it's gone now, sorry. They're processing it anyway, just in case there are traces of what was stored there."

Beckett says, "Did he give you any trouble?"

Ryan says, "No. In fact, it looked like he was expecting us. And he didn't say a word after acknowledging that he understood his rights. I don't think he's going to break like Mathis did. Unless we find something here, we could be in real trouble."

Castle says, "Without evidence all we have is Mathis' word that Mauser is the killer?"

Beckett says, "Yes, the word of a thief who we know was involved in at least one murder. Ryan's right; we need more."

Castle says, "I found something, though I'm not sure how much…I was researching last night; every member of the Canadian Forces exclusively use the Full Windsor knot for their dress uniform." When they're silent, he says, "I know, it's not much, is it?"

Beckett says, "Not by itself. But every little bit helps. Thanks, Castle." And then she says to Esposito, "You feel up to taking the interview?"

Surprised to be asked, Esposito says, "Yeah, sure. Why this one?"

"Well, like Ryan said, this guy isn't likely to break easily. He's a bully, but not to women, so I don't think my tactics are going to work so well. But you speak soldier, so maybe you can get something. Think about whether you want Castle with you. Mauser is already leaning towards hating him, so it might be helpful." She grins and says, "Then again, Castle could piss him off enough that he clams up. You've got some time to think about how you want to play it."

"Ok. Thanks, boss."

As CSU continue their sweep, the detectives are able to follow behind them, making their own search. Despite everyone's efforts, there's no apparent evidence of Mauser's link to either murders. With the afternoon fast disappearing, Beckett admits defeat and says to Esposito, "We're wasting our time here. You still want to take this one?"

"You bet."

* * *

><p>Mauser is waiting in the interview room, when Esposito enters alone. Surprised, Mauser says, "Where's the lady detective and her playboy?"<p>

Pleased that Mauser is at least somewhat communicative, Esposito says, "I asked for this one. Neither of them have any concept of pro patria."

Appraising Esposito, Mauser says, "You're older than me…not Afghanistan."

"No, Desert Storm."

"Not an officer?"

"No; sniper. I never had any ambition to be an officer." With Mauser in a chatty mood, Esposito goes straight for the jugular and says, "And you're exactly the type of officer that turned me off the idea."

Immediately angry, Mauser says, "Because I killed someone?"

"Hell, no. I've killed, and I'd do it again if necessary. But you broke the rules. Officers are supposed to be there to keep order, not play God. War is horrific enough without every soldier deciding what prisoners live or die."

"It wasn't like that. The guy had lost half his leg. He would have been dead in minutes, no matter what I did."

Letting his face twist in obvious disgust, Esposito says, "What you did was put two bullets in a mortally wounded, unarmed prisoner. I bet he didn't even ask you to do it. You just decided for him." Esposito can see that he's guessed right and pursues that line, saying, "People like you make me sick. You can tell yourself what lies you like, but there was no compassion in what you did. You just took the easy way out."

Clearly furious now, Mauser maintains control and says, through gritted teeth, "You weren't there. You don't know."

"I wasn't in Afghanistan, but I've been where you were. Do you think snipers always get a clean kill? Sometimes our opponent is only gut-shot…you ever felt that? There's no pain like it. I still remember what the different types of blood loss mean; almost black blood means I've hit his liver, pink frothy blood is a lung-shot, pale green tinge means intestines. Any one of these can be fatal and, in the field, they usually are. But I don't get to decide that. _You_ don't get to decide that. What you did was despicable and cowardly." Esposito can see that Mauser is weighing his chances of leaping across the table, so he's ups the ante again and says, "Just like these murders; killing old men in their sleep…civilians too. If I did anything that gutless, I'd be ashamed to go on living."

"No, these were fit guys, I chose…"

Trying to control the feeling of triumph, Esposito prompts, "You what…chose men who might provide a challenge?"

But Mauser has come to his senses and says, "I want a lawyer."

Esposito knows that he's got as much as he can for now and says, "Then I hope you saved your army pay, because you're going to need a real good one."

* * *

><p>Once Mauser has been led back to Holding, Esposito asks Montgomery, "Is it enough?"<p>

Smiling, the captain says, "Yes, son, it's enough. Well done. I'd say you've earned an early day. Finish your report and go home." Looking at the rest of the team, he says, "All of you."

Delighted with the result, Esposito receives heart-felt congratulations from the rest of the team and Beckett says, "I'll do the paperwork. You guys can go. Thanks for everything."

Ryan and Esposito are gone almost before she reaches her desk. Castle says, "That was a nice thing to do."

"You can go too, Castle. I'm honestly just doing paperwork."

"That's ok." Motioning to the board, he says, "I can start clearing, if you like."

"Thanks, that'd be good."

Only a few seconds into it, Castle says, "Who stole Wundersmith's wallet?"

Busy with forms, Beckett says, "What?"

"Who stole the wallet at the second murder? Mathis insists that he wasn't there and Mauser, while he's ok with murder, seemed like theft was beneath him…somehow against his warped moral code."

"I dunno, Castle. Maybe Mathis lied, or Mauser decided it's not against his code after all."

Castle shakes his head and says, "If Mathis were lying, the guys would have found Wundersmith's credit cards with those from the first murder. And Mauser doesn't strike me as a guy who often acts on impulse."

Beckett eyes widen a little and she says, "You're right. You're not thinking…not a third man?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I'm not thinking anything other than it doesn't make sense."

"Damn it! Uh, stop what you're doing. I'd better talk to the captain."

Beckett soon returns and says, "He doesn't think it's much to go on, but is ok with me asking Mauser anyway. I'd better do that alone. He really doesn't like you."

"Ok. I'll wait."

Beckett returns soon enough that Castle isn't surprised when she says, "No go. He's holding out for a lawyer before he says another word." Beckett makes a phone call and then says, "Mathis is still at Central Booking." Castle is already grabbing his coat, so she doesn't even ask and they head there together.

Once in traffic, Beckett says, "Oh, with all that's happened, I forgot to ask; you were late this morning. Everything ok at home?"

"Everything's fine. It's getting so cold and there's snow forecast for this weekend. So I dropped some Arctic sleeping bags off at the Bowery shelter. They'll know who needs them." Beckett is smiling and he says, "What?"

"I was just thinking how different you are from that act you put on for Mauser."

"Don't fool yourself, Beckett. All that stuff had to come from somewhere inside me."

She smiles again and says, "Now who's fooling themselves?"

* * *

><p>Central Booking is busy as ever. But, having phoned ahead, Mathis is already waiting in an interview room. Beckett gets straight to the point and says, "Who's the third man?"<p>

Clearly confused, Mathis says, "What?"

Castle says, "If you weren't at the second murder, who stole the victim's wallet? Would Mauser do something like that?"

"No. In fact, I didn't tell him that I took the wallet. He didn't like it that I stole at work. He only let me crash at his place because I promised to stop doing stuff like that."

Beckett says, "So who else might have been with Mauser for the second murder? Was he friends with any other colleagues?"

"No. He did have a girlfriend though. I never met her. But I heard him call her Colleen on the phone."

Beckett says, "Do you know anything else about her?"

Shaking his head, Mathis says, "No, sorry. So, you got him?"

Beckett reassures him, "Yeah, we got him. Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't ever be in a cell with him. You won't even be in the same building." And then she says, "If you think of anything else, let us know, ok? All this will help when you get to trial."

Once Mathis has been returned to a holding cell and Beckett and Castle are heading out, he says, "Was there a Colleen at Online Opulence?"

"I don't recall that name, but I'll check it out."

"Looks like not such an early night for you after all."

"True. But I'll drop you home. It's already late for someone who prefers to have dinner with their daughter."

"Ok, thanks. But call me if you need to brainstorm, ok?"

"Thanks, Castle. I will."

* * *

><p>Castle is making his way through the lobby when the doorman says, "Oh, Mr. Castle. A delivery arrived for you. It's quite heavy. I'll take it up for you."<p>

"Ooo, that'll be my Antarctic whiskey. Do you have time to try it?"

"Sorry, sir. It's not permitted."

Castle shrugs, smiles and says, "You're too good for this job. You should get a better one."

Eduardo smiles and says, "So my wife has been telling me for many years."

Castle chuckles and says, "Yeah, they'll do that."

After maneuvering the box onto a hand truck, Eduardo makes short work of delivering it to Castle's apartment. Alexis is already there and has started on cooking dinner. She says hello to their doorman, though she's already seen him twice today. Castle offers him a generous tip, which he reluctantly accepts before leaving. Alexis greets her father, nods towards the box and says, "What's this?"

"Something for the grownups."

"If you're talking about yourself, that's debatable."

Even as he's opening it, he says, "True."

Alexis says, "How about you help me cook, before you disappear with whatever that is?"

"Fair enough, spoilsport."

After they've eaten and cleared, Alexis retires to her room and Castle gets to sample his whiskey. Sadly, it doesn't taste like $56 000. But it's very good and he's feeling quite mellow when Aina calls and says, "Are you busy?"

"Not at all, excellent timing. How are you?"

"I'm well. The funeral is tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be asleep, then? It must be 2 or 3 in the morning there."

"It's 3am. I couldn't sleep."

"Anything I can do? One of the detectives swears by warm milk with honey in it."

"Sounds disgusting."

He laughs and says, "Yeah, I thought so too. Good whiskey works for me."

"I prefer cognac. Maybe it's a European thing."

Castle smiles and says, "You're feeling better."

"Yes, speaking with you does that. Would you still like to visit for the coronation?"

"Absolutely. It'll be my first. When is it?"

"Not until March, probably the 17th. Does that suit?"

"Yeah, I think so. I suppose Joseph will have another seven pages of instructions for me?"

Aina laughs and says, "Probably. But I doubt he'll expect you to follow them. He's not that stupid."

Castle smiles and says, "True. So, what happens?"

"I'll send you the ticket…would your daughter come with you?"

"You've been checking up on me."

"Maybe a little. Would she?"

"I don't know. She usually needs a really good reason to cut class. But this might qualify. Want me to ask her right now?"

"No, that's fine. I'll send you two tickets and you can choose who to bring with you."

"You'd let me bring a date?"

"I don't expect anything of you, Rick."

"Same here. But I'm not bringing a date, just in case you decide to _really_ upset Joseph."

Her laugh is different this time and Castle says, "Did I just hear your dirty laugh?"

He's certain she's smiling as she says, "I'm sovereign of my country. I don't have a dirty laugh."

Castle grins and says, "_Sure_, you don't." And then says, "You'd better get some sleep. It wouldn't do to be nodding off tomorrow."

"Yes, you're probably right."

She makes no move to hang up, so Castle says, "Want me to stay on the line?"

She sighs and says, "Thanks, Rick. Night."

"Sweet dreams, Highness."

Once again, within minutes, she's asleep. Castle smiles at the soft snoring coming from the phone and files that information away to tease her with next time. He hangs up and finishes his drink before getting an early night.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Castle hasn't heard from Beckett, so he has a leisurely breakfast with Alexis, before seeing her off to school. He's just grabbing a few things from his bedroom, when he hears the door open. Emerging, coat in hand, he says, "Sweetie? Did you forget someth…"<p>

The first thing he notices is the revolver aimed at his chest and then the woman holding it. She's maybe mid-thirties, brown hair and eyes. Anything else is obscured by what she's wearing; full-length wool coat, trapper hat and a scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. Heart racing, he keeps his hands in sight and says, "You're not sweetie."

She pulls the scarf down a little and says, "No, I'm not." She throws him a pair of handcuffs and says, "Put those on behind your back."

Castle weighs his chances of closing the distance between them before she can get off a shot and decides they're not good. So he does as instructed, while saying, "Please tell me you didn't kill the doorman?"

She looks surprised at that and says, "No. He's wrapped up with the other packages in the parcel room." And then says, "Robbie said you're a jack hole, but here you are with a gun on you and you ask about your doorman. Maybe you're ok after all."

When the cuffs are on she motions to the dining area, so Castle heads there, looking for any chance to take the gun and says, "You must be Colleen."

He can't see the look on her face, but hears the surprise in her voice when she says, "How…? Mathis! Weak bastard! Robbie should have killed him weeks ago."

She pulls out a dining chair and says, "Sit down with the cuffs behind the back of the chair."

Disappointed that she's smart enough to be so careful, Castle does as he's told and says, "I should tell you that the cops are looking for you as we speak. And they _will_ find you. So you might as well turn yourself in before this gets nasty. So far you're not connected with any murders. You don't have to do this."

Now that he's under control, Colleen pushes the muzzle of the gun against his temple and says, "Yes, I do. If you die while Robbie is in custody, they'll have to let him go."

Trying to maintain focus when he's terrified, Castle says, "Except that he confessed to the murders."

Colleen pushes the gun harder, tilting his head with the pressure and growls, "You're lying!"

Struggling to think clearly, Castle says, "No. I'm not. One of the detectives is former military and got to Mauser that way. He's been formally charged with double homicide. It's over, Colleen."

When the pressure on his temple suddenly eases, Castle knows what's coming and does his best to move with the blow. It's enough that he stays conscious, but falls sideways with the chair. He feels something tear in his shoulder, as he hits the floor, and gasps at the pain. Colleen snarls, "Get up!"

He tries and then, teeth gritted against the pain, says, "I'm not sure I can. Something's wrong with my shoulder."

Colleen pushes the gun against the back of his head and unlocks one side of the cuffs. Castle is then able to roll over and get to his feet. Unfortunately for him, Colleen is once again at a safe distance when she says, "Pick up the chair and sit down."

Castle is moving towards angry now, but has little choice other than to do as instructed. When he's seated she throws a roll of duct tape in his lap and says, "Tape your ankles to the chair."

Thinking that it was more fun when he did this for research, Castle does so and then says, "Cuffs back on?"

Colleen looks a little confused and says, "Yes." And then says, "You don't seem afraid?"

Despite the stabbing pain in his shoulder, Castle can't help but smile as he clicks the cuffs back on his wrist and says, "Not my first time being threatened by a killer…except that you're not really a killer, are you, Colleen?"

"Just because I haven't killed yet, doesn't mean I won't. Robbie knew the cops would pick him up. He's told me exactly what to do. And stop using my name." When Castle doesn't bother replying, she says, "Here's what's going to happen." Gesturing to the case of whiskey, still sitting on the kitchen counter, she says, "You're going to drink that shit, until you pass out and…"

Castle actually laughs and interrupts with, "No, I'm not."

As if she expected his response, Colleen says, "Robbie does his research. If you don't do as you're told, I'll gag you and we'll sit here until your daughter gets home from school…" She can see the immediate fear in his eyes and says, "You'll do as I say now, won't you?"

Calming himself with one, deep breath, Castle says, "Yes ma'am."

Despite doing his best to stall the process, as Colleen methodically pours small amounts of whiskey into his mouth, Castle is well and truly plastered when his cellphone rings. Colleen removes it from his pocket and looks at it before saying, "Shit!" To Castle, she says, "It's the lady detective. What will she do if you don't answer?"

Shaking his head, in an effort to clear his thoughts, Castle says, "I should be there by now. She'll know something's up if I don't answer."

Colleen says, "I'll put it on speaker. Remember your daughter when you answer." She can see that he's having trouble focusing and says, "Do you understand?"

Castle nods and says, "You'll kill my daughter if I don't behave."

Satisfied, Colleen slides to answer and puts the phone in front of him, and he says, "Castle."

Beckett says, "Castle? You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you'd be here by now. I don't usually have to call you anymore."

With the revolver aimed at his face the only thing Castle can properly focus on, he says, "I overslept."

There's a pause and Beckett says, "Are you drunk?"

"That Antarctic whiskey arrived, so I'm celebrating."

"Jesus, Castle. It's not even 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Well, it's good stuff. I already feel like Robert Peary, off to discover the South Pole."

Another pause and Beckett says, "Ok, Castle. Doesn't sound like you'll be in today. I'll see you Monday."

"See you, Kate."

Colleen hangs up, switches the phone off and says, "Well done. Now time to take your medicine."

Castle's lost track of how many more times she's held the bottle to his lips when the tac team busts in the door, closing on Colleen with guns drawn and shouting for her to drop the gun and get down. Faced with such an onslaught, Colleen surrenders without a fight. Castle can barely keep his eyes open, but he recognizes Matt, who says, "Rick, you ok?"

Castle slurs, "Never better. How'd you know?"

Matt is already freeing Castle and says, "Kate called it in. I imagine she's hot on our heels. How much did you drink?"

"I dunno. There were three bottles."

One of Matt's teammates checks and says, "There's two left in the case."

Matt says to Castle, "Ok, looks like we got here in time. But you'd better see the…" Paramedics enter the room and Matt steps aside, saying, "Here they are now."

By the time Beckett and the guys arrive, Castle is sitting on the dining chair with his right arm in a sling, covered in a blanket and drinking a bottle of water, with constant prompting from Matt. On seeing Beckett, Matt says, "He's ok; torn rotator cuff, small laceration to his skull and the makings of a tremendous hangover. But he'll be fine."

Beckett touches Matt's arm in gratitude, squats down before Castle and says, "Castle?"

Swaying ever so slightly, Castle focuses on her face and says, "Hey, Beckett. Matt's here."

"Yes, Castle. I know. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You got my message?"

"Yes. That was clever."

Esposito says, "Message?"

Without taking her eyes of Castle, she says, "That's how I knew he was in trouble. He said that he was Robert Peary, off to discover the South Pole."

Ryan nods his understanding and says, "Robert Peary discovered the North Pole."

Struggling to focus on the source of the words, Castle touches the tip of his nose and points to Ryan.

Esposito says, "Risky, Castle. What if the suspect had known that?"

Castle smiles and says, "With our education system? I don't think so."

Ryan says, "And if Beckett _hadn't_ known that?"

Castle smiles at Beckett and says, "I also called her Kate, just in case."

Matt's radio blares, with news of another job. Beckett finally stands up, looking to Esposito, who nods that he'll watch over Castle. Beckett sees Matt to the door and says, "Thanks, Matt. It's good to see you back at work."

"Yeah, it's good to be back." With only a trace of pain in his eyes, he says, "I hear you're dating a doctor now?"

"Yeah, he's even busier than I am. So we don't get much time together. How's your family?"

"Good. It got a bit boring being around the house with them, but I'm glad that I took the time off." His radio blares again and he says, "I'd better go. The medics said to get as much water in him as he's comfortable drinking and don't let him sleep until tonight. He's stopped shivering, which is good. But he needs to stay warm. Watch him if he throws up, or he could choke. And call Emergency if he passes out. He wasn't hit hard enough to cause a concussion. But the shoulder could take a long time to heal. He wouldn't go to the hospital, but he should probably get it x-rayed soon, just to make sure it's not broken."

"Ok, thanks, Matt. And thanks for getting here in time."

Matt says, "No problem, detective." And then grins before saying, "So, I'll see you next time he's in trouble?"

Beckett says, "Don't even _say_ that. But you're probably right." She doesn't hesitate to kiss him on the cheek. He returns the gesture and is gone.

Beckett returns to Castle and says, "Do you want me to call Martha or Alexis?"

After a second, Castle says, "Will they find out?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I'd say so, Castle. You've just had several emergency vehicles scramble to your building and there's a hole in your door where the lock used to be."

"Ok, then I'd better call them." He's looking for his phone when he remembers, "Oh, Eduardo; is he ok?"

"Yes, Castle. He's fine. I saw him on the way up." Ryan has found Castle's phone and is handing it to him when Beckett intercepts it and says, "Maybe I'd better call them, Castle. You're not sounding the best right now."

Of course, even with Beckett's reassurance, Martha insists on speaking with her son and says, "Death by whiskey, Richard? It sounds more like one of your books."

"Yeah, I'd thought of writing such a scene. People really have been murdered with alcohol. But it didn't seem very credible…still doesn't."

"But you're really ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've done more damage to myself in the past."

"True. Do you want me to pick up Alexis?"

"No. There's no point. But could you call her and let her know I'm ok?"

"Of course, darling. I'll be there soon."

He pockets the phone and explains that Martha is on her way. Beckett says to the guys, "You might as well head back to the precinct. I'll stay with him until Martha gets here."

The guys say their goodbyes and leave them to it. Beckett sits on a dining chair opposite him and says, "Drink some more water, Castle."

He does as bid and then says, "She said she'd kill Alexis."

"Don't worry, Castle. She's not getting out of prison for a very long time." Castle nods and then suddenly lurches to his feet, the blanket falling from his shoulders to the floor. Beckett says, "Whoa, where are you going, Castle?"

He hands her the empty bottle and says, "26 ounces of fluid in a 20 ounce capacity container. Do the math."

Grimacing, Beckett says, "Ok, but I have to come with you."

Castle laughs and says, "You are _not_ coming with me."

"I'm not going to watch. But Matt said you might pass out or choke on your own vomit. I'll wait outside the bathroom door."

Still swaying, Castle says, "Beckett, I've been doing this for a very long time. Even with one arm in a sling, I think that I can manage to take a piss without dying."

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "Castle, you can't even stand straight. You're going to need my help getting there anyway. I didn't think you'd be shy about this."

Embarrassed, Castle says, "Normally I'm not. But it's weird with you." But then he sighs and says, "Ok, but you can't hold my hand, I'll need it."

Despite it being excruciating for both of them, Castle accomplishes the task without catastrophe and awkwardly washes his hands before emerging from the en suite. Beckett is sitting on his bed, so he leans on the door frame to steady himself and says, "It suits you."

When she realizes what he means, she quickly stands up, as if burned and says, "In your dreams."

He leans an arm around her shoulders and says, "So far." As they make their unsteady way through his office to the living room he says, "Do you like me at all?"

Confused, Beckett says, "Of course I like you, Castle."

Shaking his head, Castle says, "That's not what I mean. And call me Rick."

"Come on. You're drunk and I'm not playing."

Castle plants his feet and says, "Call me Rick."

"Ok, Rick. Let's get you back to your chair."

It's hard to tell how much is accident and how much is deliberate, but the next step they take overbalances both of them and they fall into one of the leather recliners, with Castle in Beckett's lap. Beckett immediately struggles to get out. But, with over six feet of drunken Castle on top of her, it's a losing battle and she pushes against him saying, "Get _off_ me."

Castle grins and says, "You know, I don't think I will."

Angry at his lack of cooperation, Beckett says, "Castle, quit mucking around. Move! You are _not_ light as a feather."

Enjoying himself immensely, Castle says, "Tell me you like me and I'll get up."

Castle's arm is resting on the back of the chair and Beckett's senses are overloaded by the experience of being this close to him. She can feel the heat of him even through her jacket and his undeniably masculine scent is making her head swim; something inextricably male mixed with the sourness of the whiskey on his breath. She's always liked that smell. Her mood turns from anger to fear, as her heart starts racing and she feels herself falling towards compliance. So she gambles that, even this drunk, he'll do the right thing and says, "Rick, please."

Castle stares at her a moment and then says, "You win, Kate." When he leans towards her, Beckett is terrified, but he only kisses her cheek and then levers himself to his feet. A little in shock at the close call, Beckett is still recovering when he holds out his hand to help her to her feet. Despite the fact that he still wouldn't pass a field sobriety test, Castle doesn't lean on her again and eventually resumes his seat.

Without a word, Beckett places the blanket around his shoulders, and then she opens another bottle of water for him and says, "Thankyou, Castle."

As if she hasn't spoken, Castle stares at the bottle a second, swallows a mouthful and says, "I'm already sick of water."

Beckett grins and says, "What about whiskey?"

"Yeah, probably that too, for a while anyway. Hey, do you think I could get compensation from the city? Colleen just cost me $18 000."

"I doubt it Castle. You signed your life away, when you started at the precinct. You could try a civil suit against Colleen. But I wouldn't hold my breath. Drink your water."

"Yes, Mom."

Beckett voice has a dangerous edge when she says, "I wouldn't start that trend, if I were you."

"Then stop nagging me."

Beckett stands up, saying, "Ok, I think you're fine, Castle. There's an officer outside your door and a blue and white in the street. I'll…"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please stay."

Beckett is surprised to hear him beg and says, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Drinking more water, while he gathers his fuzzy thoughts, Castle then says, "I thought this place was safe."

Beckett sits down and says, "Nowhere is really safe, Castle. You're worried for Alexis?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing that Colleen got the key from Eduardo?"

"I guess so."

"Well, that's one thing you can do. Make sure he doesn't have a key. Of course, the reason doormen have keys is so they can get in if there's an emergency. And you must know by now that, ultimately, there's nothing you can do to keep Alexis safe 24 hours a day."

Castle smiles and says, "You're a fine one to lecture about that."

Beckett echoes his smile and says, "Yeah. Today is a lesson for me as well. I can't even trust you to stay out of trouble in your own apartment." And then she says, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too. Thanks for rescuing me…again."

"Any time, Castle. Now, drink your water."

The End

* * *

><p>Author's breakthrough: Hey, look at that; I can finally write the name <em>Montgomery!<em> Ruben Santiago-Hudson did such a good job in the captain's last stand, that I honestly haven't been able to write the character's name until now. I found that scene much more moving than the one at the funeral. Isn't it weird that we can grieve for a fictional character? Now my only concern is whether I can do the actor justice when I portray the character on these pages.


End file.
